TLoZ: Fable of the Wild (An Alternate Version of Breath of the Wild)
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: Nathaniel Forester lives a semi-normal life, until one day when his life is shattered into millions of pieces. Forced to flee from his village, he ends up living on his own in the wilderness...until he hears a voice. A voice that tells him that "He will be the Light that Shines in the Darkness". Hyrule has been without a Hero for too long, and it's time for another one.
1. Prologue- Fable of the Wild

Prologue: Fable of the Wild

 _What if...there was another side of the Fable? What if...a whole side of the Legend was lost to time? What if...the version that we were told...was a lie?_

 **A disclosed location; Hyrule**

An old man wearily made his way through the cave, stopping every now and then to catch his breath. He wore a ragged brown robe, with a faded black leather belt strung around his middle.

His aged feet were resting in strange looking boots, ones that had torn wings attached to the soles.

The man stopped before a hidden doorway in the cavern wall.

He then shook his head and reached into his robes, pulling out a carved stick a few seconds later.

"...After all this time, you'd think that she'd know when I come to visit..."

The man then reached up and pulled back his hood, revealing a scarred old man, with graying hair and dimming blue eyes.

He then raised the stick to the doorway and struck the door softly.

"...My League...I have come home."

* * *

Shortly afterwards, the door was opened, and a young woman gestured at the man to come inside.

"Come along! Quickly!"

The man chuckled as he passed though the threshold.

"You should know that I don't move like I used to, Lee Ann,"

Lee Ann turned to the aged figure and put her hands on her hips.

"Really, Grandpa Link, You're going to thrust your old age on me? I have enough things to worry about, you know."

The old man only smiled softly at his granddaughter.

"I know you do, sweetheart, I know you do."

* * *

Several minutes later, the two were seated by a makeshift fireplace in red armchairs.

Lee Ann was currently glaring at her grandfather.

"You could have at least checked on us! What were you doing that was so Godsdamned important, that you couldn't even see us?!"

Link leaned forwards a bit and clasped his hands together.

"You mean your _mother_. _You_ weren't born yet. And besides, she was only two."

Lee Ann sucked in a breath and glared at her grandfather.

"That was an excuse, and you know it."

Link pursed his cracked lips.

"That may be true, but..."

Lee Ann noticed her grandfather trail off.

"But what?"

The old man shook his head sadly.

"Sweetheart, you don't know the half of it..."

"Half of what?"

Link moved his hands to the armrests and leaned back into the faded red cushion.

"How I became who I am now."

Lee Ann's eyes widened.

Her grandfather didn't talk much about when he was younger; all that the books that she read made him seem like a saint or something; but Lee Ann knew that _something_ had happened.

Like how his right arm seemed to pain him at times. Or how he seemed to grow distant and sad. She didn't like that.

Lee Ann knew that her grandfather was hurting, and she wanted to help, but..what could _she_ do?

"...Grandpa Link?"

The old man raised his head to look at Lee Ann.

"What is it?"

"...Have you ever told anyone what really happened?"

To her complete surprise, her grandfather shook his head,

"I'm afraid not, Lee."

Lee slowly got up from her chair and walked over to her grandfather and hugged him.

"You can tell me, right?"

Link moved his gaze upwards.

"I...did things...bad things...are...are you _certain_ you want me to tell you?"

Lee Ann found herself nodding.

"Absolutely."

Link sighed and buried his face in his scarred and knotted hands; after a few seconds, he removed them and simply looked at his 14 year old granddaughter.

Then he smiled softly and nodded.

"Very well...I've kept you in the dark for this long...Before we begin...I wish to tell you something...A certain women once told me that "I was to be the Light that shone in the Darkness". And I was."

Lee Ann noticed that something had changed about her grandfather.

He had...become...happier, in a way.

"Are you ready? This will take a long time."

"Yes. You can begin whenever."

Link nodded and gazed upwards.

"...So you say...It began a long, long time ago..."

* * *

 **For those of you completely confused out of your minds right now, this will be an alternate version of "Breath of the Wild". At the time of writing this, which is 8-16-16, the game is not out yet.**

 **This is just what I want the game to be like.**

 **Or, if I could choose, anyway.**

 **Not that I'm not getting the game as soon as possible, of course.**

 **Expect lots of cursing, violence, gore, stuff like that. Oh, and also death. Lots and lots of Death.**

 **Tell me what you though of the prologue.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1- Wake Up

**Chapter 1**

 **"Wake Up"**

… _..Red eyes….a flash of lighting….a distant roar….then, a golden light and a flash of silver. My right arm burned. Something was in my left hand. I felt the weight being lifted, felt myself take a few steps forwards….The red eyes seemed to stare into my soul...I swung the object at the thing's face as it charged in my direction-_

I bolted upwards, trembling. This had been going on now for quite some time, each night, the...thing grew more clear. _…..Goddesses….when will I be free? These dreams cannot go on forever…..can they?_ Caught up in my thoughts, I merely sat there in my cot for a while, just thinking.

 _….I almost forgot! Today is the Princess's inauguration! She'll be Queen! And….what did my father say?_

Then it came to me.

 _…..I….I get to be the one to give her the sword! The sword that my father and I made ourselves!_

To say that the sword was a masterpiece was...not exactly true. Sure, the two of us put our hearts and souls into making the blade, but one sword would _always_ be above the rest.

Demonslayer. Otherwise known as the Master Sword, or Blade of Evil's Bane. For as long as we could recall, or so the records say, the sword had been used to fight evil.

One spawn of evil in particular. The beast known as Ganon.

Ganon was known by many names. The Evil One, Demon King, Son of Demise, to name a few.

In each Era, he always showed up to wreak havoc upon Hyrule.

My ancestors, however, always showed up to put a stop to his meanderings.

The most recent hero to walk in this house was the Hero of Twilight, Jason. He was renowned as the one who...lost it after his quest. He took to drinking from time to time, and I do believe that some of those drinks are kept away somewhere….

One of these occasions, he had a bit too much, and he and the woman he loved got together and…

Needless to say, he didn't know that he had a son until the boy went off to search for him sixteen years later, because Jason left a week later after the incident to look for someone.

That boy was my great-great-great grandsire.

Six generations. Plenty of time for things to go wrong.

And judging by these dreams that I've been having, they might have already gone wrong.

* * *

 _….I wonder what time it is...Father wouldn't let me sleep in on a day like this….would he?_

After performing my daily routine (get up, get dressed, make myself look presentable, use bucket, throw contents of said bucket out window, etc.), I headed downstairs to the kitchen, where I found my older brother, David, giving himself his morning nourishment.

"May Hylia bless you this fine morning, brother!"

"And yourself."

David turned from the table and nodded in my direction.

"Father has been asking for you-you'd best eat something quick and head outside, to the stables."

"So soon?"

My brother showed his teeth. "Soon? Nay, late, is what you should say- it is around noon!"

"...Noon?"

"Aye."

Crossing the tiled room, I nabbed a few cut pieces of red chu jelly scone, said farewell to David, then headed outside towards the stables.

* * *

 _Darkness. A far off roar. Lighting struck a far off object. Then, a light. It was small at first, but then grew stronger._

I stopped dead in the middle of the dirt path. _….These dreams are coming to me when I am awake?_ Confused and bewildered, I continued down the path for several minutes…

 _Link!_

I stopped again. No, I was not imagining it-someone had spoke to me.

 _Link!_

 _'...Who speaks to me?'_

The voice was high-pitched, like a woman's.

 _I never thought...it would work…_

 _'Who are you?'_

 _Zelda._

 _'...You?'_

 _Yes! I do not have much time-do not come to the castle!_

 _'...Why not?'_

I took a few steps forwards, wary.

. _..It is under attack._

 _'By what?'_

 _Darke magic. I fear...NO!_

 _'...Zelda?'_

I waited for several seconds.

 _….'Hello?'_

I then felt some sort of presence behind me.

Something….dark.

With one swift motion, I reached to my side and drew an ornate dagger, then half turned to meet blades with some sort of armored beast.

I had heard of these beasts before-Lizalfos.

 _So these beasts are real?_

I ducked under the beast's swing and then thrust my dagger upwards. I was rewarded with a screech of pain.

 _Stay still, why don't you?_

The Lizalfos hissed and swung its sword again. I leapt backwards and then began to back away from the bipedal reptile in the direction of the stables.

 _...Look the other way….good. Now keep looking in that direction…_

Sheathing the weapon, I turned and hightailed it down the hill, towards the wooden building in the near distance. Then, it felt as something red-hot stabbed me in the back and I felt myself fall forwards…

* * *

 _…...Link….wake up._

 _'...Who…?'_

 _Wake up._

 _'Who are you?'_

 _A friend._

 _'...Zelda? Is…'_

 _Do not speak so plainly-even now, he might be listening…_

 _'So it is you...who is…'he'?'_

 _Ganon._

 _'...That….that is impossible...he...he is dead.'_

 _Not for long. Fear not-your father found you sometime ago, you are in the stables, being tended to._

 _'...What exactly happened?'_

 _That Lizalfos stabbed you in the back._

 _'...It did?'_

 _Yes. Its sword was filled with poison, but it appears as though you have a natural resistance._

 _'Interesting...How am I speaking with you?'_

 _What do you mean by that?_

' _You were captured, were you not?'_

 _I escaped. Currently in hiding._

 _'Hiding where?'_

 _I cannot tell you, lest I reveal my location._

A far off voice.

"...Think he's starting to come to, girl?"

A snort of a horse.

"Aye. Nothing keeps us Foresters down for long. Your boy will be up soon, Epona. Keep him warm, I'm off to see if any of those beasts are still roaming the grounds."

 _...Was that your father?_

 _'Yes.'_

 _...He seems nice._

 _'He is.'_

 _...Link?_

 _'Yes?'_

 _I...I am beginning to wonder if...Darkness has come at last...Have you had dreams?_

 _'...What sort?'_

 _A beast with red eyes._

 _'...Yes….'_

 _Then it is as I feared….Ganon has returned, or will soon._

 _'...And…?'_

 _You come from the line of Heroes._

 _'...And?'_

 _I fear that you and him are destined to meet in battle...what time, what place, I cannot say._

 _'...You believe me to be the next Hero?'_

The darkness began to slowly lift from my vision.

 _...I do. Link, only you can know my whereabouts. Once I reach somewhere safe, I shall tell you where I am staying._

 _'Do you have a place?'_

 _I do. But, be careful! Your home might be attacked at any time._

 _'No one would dare attack here.'_

 _You'd be surprised._

The darkness cleared away, and I found myself looking at the vaulted roof of the stables.

 _I must go, now. Be safe. Now, Wake up._

Seconds later, the future ruler of Hyrule Kingdom retreated from my thoughts and I was left alone, all to myself, in the stables.

Zelda had told me to "Wake up". I had….but maybe it meant more than that…..

* * *

 **All of you can scream at me for not working on this for so long. I deserve it.**

 **I'm in the mood to work on this again. Life for this Hero is about to go downhill very quickly...**


End file.
